Godzilla vs Superman
by Ray Battlemonger
Summary: The King of the Monsters goes up against the Man of Steel in this actionpacked story. Also features Lex Luthor and MechaGodzilla.


Godzilla vs. Superman

**Saturday Noon in Metropolis**

It was a bright and sunny day in Metropolis. There were also no known crimes committed so far. Superman, who was on patrol, flew into an alley at super-speed so that no one could see him. He changed into his disguise as Clark Kent and walked to the _Daily Planet_. He reached the building, went up the elevator, and got out at the floor he walked on. He went over to his desk, thinking of something to report on.

He sighed. He almost wished something dangerous would happen. All he had done was flying around uselessly. Where was Brainiac or Lex Luthor? He then remembered something. Mr. Mxyzptlk was supposed to fulfill his quota of coming every 75 days. That was today, but he wasn't coming. Where could he be? Perry White, the editor, stepped up to Clark's desk.

"Clark Kent, I see you're having trouble getting a story. Well, I've got one for you. Lois Lane is busy at the meeting between the mayor and the visitor from Pakistan and you're the only one left."

"Thanks, sir. Where do I go?"

"The LexCorp Plant by the Narwhal docks. It's right by the bay and it's producing some super-nuclear energy."

"Sounds good. Can Jimmy Olsen come with for some pictures?"

"Sorry. He'd rather snap some photos of the monster they're bringing here. It's Godzilla, the one that was captured yesterday."

"Wait a minute! How come neither I nor Lois was sent to cover that?"

"I wanted to give Robert Earns a good story. I can't have you big shots getting every big scoop. Now move! We've got a paper to put out!"

**S.T.A.R. Labs Containment Facility 3:30 P.M.**

There must have been over ten specialized helicopters carrying the large anti-radiation prison, which contained Godzilla. The helicopters had to coordinate setting down the heavy thing, letting go of their extra-strong cables. The workers at S.T.A.R. Labs rushed to the scene, eager to study the giant dinosaur.

The beast was still tranquilized. It had given a good fight while battling scientific soldiers, new fighters trained and armed by S.T.A.R. Labs. Their leader, Colonel Timothy, carefully slid back the doors to let the monster into it new home.

"Come on. Be careful with that guy! He blasted half of my armor and aircraft to pieces!"

Godzilla was moved into a large prison deigned just for him. Jimmy Olsen took many pictures while Robert Earns started asking one of the scientists a barrage of questions.

"What environment will Godzilla be living in?"

"He'll be living in a replica of a small jungle with tall trees and over five-hundred pieces of fruit an over twenty species of small animals."

"Sir, I understand that Godzilla's usual diet is whales. Despite the illegal hunting of whales, will you be giving these animals to Godzilla?"

"Yes, we will, on the steadiest smallest diet possible. Godzilla is rarer than whales, so we were authorized to capture a few."

Jimmy Olsen paid no heed to the questions. He could read all about it in the papers. Godzilla was starting to revive. The giant reptile got onto its feet, reared back its head, and fired his atomic ray. It bounced harmlessly off the anti-radiation wall. Bellowing in anger, he tried to smash his way out, but found out that the walls were made of the hardest substance known and was rigged with mass maser energy. After a few more failed attempts, he settled down in a small lake only in sight of S.T.A.R. cameras.

**LexCorp Plant at the Narwhal Docks 4 P.M.**

Clark Kent secretly wrote down every detail of the meeting with super-speed. The super-nuclear energy was said to be powerful enough, when combined with already great strength, to harm Superman. It was becoming obvious to him that Lex Luthor, ruthless businessman and scientist, was planning to use this on Superman. Of course, only he could know that.

When the meeting was over Clark used his X-Ray vision to see Luthor on the other side of a wall. The bald villain didn't seem to have been prepared by coating his walls with lead. The reporter gasped. Lex was with members of the G-Force, the group that had tried to defeat Godzilla with dimension tide and MechaGodzilla. They also had had trouble with Megagurius and Mothra, two giant insects.

The leader of the group handed Luthor a photo of MechaGodzilla. When it became apparent, Clark Kent quickly got out of the building and changed into Superman. Lex Luthor, the most evil genius in maybe the entire world, was charged with the improvement of a new MechaGodzilla! He didn't blame G-Force. Only a few people really knew that the bald businessman was planning power and they had no proof to show the police.

Superman started flying towards Lex Luthor's meeting when he heard a large explosion. He turned to see part S.T.A.R. Labs exploding and a large, greenish-gray leviathan stepping out of the smoke, shaken up my mass energy no doubt. Godzilla.

Superman landed by the dinosaur, who looked at him with interest. What chance would a puny human have against him? Suddenly the Man of Steel grabbed the end of his tail and started flinging him around. The creature was shocked and tried to stomp out the red and blue crimefighter. Superman dragged him along by his tail until Godzilla finally managed to hit him with his feet. He felt hardly any pain, but went flying into a large building, knocking off two window cleaners.

He saved the two men while Godzilla treaded through an apartment building, firing his atomic ray at an enormous parking lot. The cars exploded, their fragments showering on nearby people. Superman would have spent more time fighting the monster, but he had to save these people. Godzilla was about to fire his atomic breath again when the superhero met his blue beam of destruction with his heat eyes. What followed was a large explosion that knocked both titans back.

Godzilla managed to quickly fire another beam and pushed back Superman, though not hurting him. The Man of Steel charged towards him, punching the saurian in the stomach. The atomic lizard fell over into an abandoned row of buildings. Godzilla whacked Superman out of the sky with his tail, this time hurting him just a tiny bit, but knocking him into a bridge, breaking its supports and causing several cars to go into the river.

Godzilla charged into a tall building, knocking it over. People screamed as glass and broken bricks hit their area. Superman blew a large portion of the damage away before it could harm a crowd of people, but even he couldn't save everyone. Godzilla sensed an enormous amount of nuclear energy coming from a building by the coast. He trampled everything in his path as he made his way towards it.

Superman rammed into the back of the behemoth's head, making him fall forward. Godzilla growled and swatted him way, but this time the superhero didn't fall into anything that could endanger lives. Godzilla roared as he approached the LexCorp plant, opening his mouth for a feast. By the time the Man of Steel got there, he was too late.

The destructive dinosaur was absorbing the energy. His spines lit up with blue, then red energy. His eyes seemed like fire as he drank up the energy which had created him. Turning around, he blasted Superman, this time hurting the much smaller super-powered being. The Man of Steel created a hole in the street as he twirled into it.

He got out, gritting his teeth with his right fist ready to connect with the leviathan's jaw. Godzilla umphed as his jaw was hit hard. Angered, as usual, he took the fastest swipe he could, which resulted in tearing Superman's suit and scratching his "indestructible" skin. Godzilla turned to the buildings once again, eager for revenge on the human race.

Buildings bowed down to him as he went along the streets, incinerating whole blocks with his ray, breaking the supports of large towers with his tail and feet. He got to Suicide Slum, trampling the crowded buildings underfoot. Scientist soldiers arrived in their high-tech helicopters and maser tanks. Colonel Timothy led them.

"Fire!"

The tanks released their blue maser beams, causing Godzilla to step back a little. The tanks themselves retraced their tracks when the savage lizard fired his atomic ray, exploding two of the armored vehicles. The helicopters bombarded him from the air, but He blasted them from the sky, causing them to fall among the tanks. Soon only a few choppers and a couple of tanks remained.

Superman recovered from his heavy beating and attacked Godzilla's spines. He decided that as a part of his power source, it was the best thing he could hit. Small sparks flew as his fists connected and the leviathan tried to brush him off with his tail. The superhero flew in circles around his dangerous tail, continually pounding the spines.

Godzilla heated them up, causing his assailant to back off. Superman knew that Godzilla's energy would die down sooner or later. He just had to hold him off till that happened. He grabbed the saurian by the stomach, flew up a little off the ground, and slammed him headfirst into the now-abandoned streets.

As he pounded the monstrosity in the chest, a large noise shook the city. Coming from the main LexCorp factories and labs was MechaGodzilla, with LexCorp weapons added to it. Its left hand looked just like Godzilla's, with sharp claws. Its right hand was little bulkier and was designed to change into different weapons. Extra cannons were attached to its arms along with extra-thick cables. On its back was a large weapons pack with two heavy cannons. A three-way battle was about to begin.

**Lex Luthor's Room 4:45 P.M.**

Lex Luthor drank his coffee, watching the battle with pleasure from his large window. He controlled MechaGodzilla and planned to fake the metal monster going "berserk". He pressed a button and the war machine fired a large orange maser beam from its mouth, hitting Godzilla in the chest, but not affecting him as much as it should have, thanks to his super-nuclear energy.

MechaGodzilla fired yellow plasma balls from its new arm-cannons while its right hand morphed into a super laser firer. The balls were made by LexCorp and did more damage to Godzilla than the maser beam. The leviathan shrieked and fired his own long-ranged weapon, causing MechaGodzilla to shiver.

Lex Luthor prepared for MechaGodzilla's malfunction. He pressed the button to fire the super laser, which was actually a kryptonite beam. Superman was hit and fell to the ground, stunned. Lex quickly called the leaders of G-Force with his act.

"MechaGodzilla has gone berserk! I must have made a mistake in programming it! I can't control it!"

"Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm afraid not. It looks like Metropolis is in the hands of Superman."

**Metropolis 4:50 P.M.**

Superman got up. Why and how did MechaGodzilla shoot him with kryptonite? Then he remembered the meeting between Lex Luthor and G-Force about MechaGodzilla. He started flying towards where his office was, but Godzilla grabbed him and threw him into MechaGodzilla, causing the metal titan to shake from the impact of the Kryptonian superhero.

Superman recovered in mid-air and tried to use his X-ray vision to look for weak spots on the mechanical menace. Unfortunately, he was covered with lead. Superman rammed into the machine fists first, making a small dent in its armor. MechaGodzilla concentrated its kryptonite beams on the Man of Steel, causing him to gasp and fall to the ground, stunned once again.

While Superman was trying to penetrate MechaGodzilla's armor the machine fired its weapons pack at Godzilla, pushing him onto his back in pain. Now the metal behemoth advanced towards him, firing a salvo of missiles and lasers. The mutant dinosaur shrieked as scales were blown off his body. MechaGodzilla turned its right hand into a deadly drill and cut into Godzilla's body, causing blood and bone to spurt all around the place.

Superman charged MechaGodzilla from the rear even though he was still dazed from the kryptonite. He landed on the back of its head, straining with all of his strength to rip it off. MechaGodzilla's head started to give.

**Lex Luthor at That Time**

Lex Luthor saw how MechaGodzilla was starting to fall apart. He pressed the self-destruct button and the mighty machine that was never meant to attack Superman exploded. Godzilla and Superman were thrown around the explosion. Lex cursed heavily.

**Back to the Battle**

Godzilla's nuclear outburst began to die down, but he was still a large threat to Metropolis and its defender. He fired one last super-nuclear beam, which put Superman's cape on fire. He stomped the fire out and rammed into Godzilla, causing the leviathan to topple and fall into some ruins.

Godzilla, in an unusual move for a large reptile, curled his right hand into a fist and smacked Superman out of the sky. He then started to leave, dragging his tail behind him. Superman didn't bother chasing him. The radioactive lizard was going away from civilization.

**The _Daily Planet_ 6:00 P.M.**

Clark Kent, Jimmy Olsen, and Lois Lane sat together at a round table. They discussed the day's happenings. Jimmy Olsen pulled out some photos he had taken.

"Hey, Mr. Kent, look at these pictures I got of the battle!"

"Why, they're fantastic!" commented Lois Lane.

"Perry White's going to have trouble picking which ones he wants." Agreed Clark.

While Perry White examined the photos, the three reporters and photographers went out for dinner.

**The Atlantic Ocean 7 P.M.**

The large reptile swam in the large ocean, away from the flying human and the tall city. He was now in the Atlantic, from which he would find more places to wreak havoc on mankind. He would have his revenge for their attacking him. He was unbeatable. The metal imposter, the giant insects, the monsters from the skies: they had all been destroyed. But why couldn't he destroy a pathetic human?

_The End_


End file.
